Confessions
by mini-moon101
Summary: Takes place after "The Aweful Truth." Travis breaks up with Audrey. Lily finds out and they get together with him and they start dating.. Only one problem, Robbie gets jealous. A Trily fic! R and R Please!
1. Prologue

Lily was sitting in the cafeteria and Ray was sitting at a completely different table. Robbie was sitting outside this time and Travis was in the library.   
  
"Okay, this is completely ludicrous. We are supposed to be friends. Not enemies. Right" she asked herself. She got up and Ray looked up to see her walking away.   
  
"I knew I shouldn't have walked out on them like that, but he stole my girl away from me," Ray said to himself. Lily walked down the hallway and saw Travis walking down as well. He tried to speak to her, but she picked up speed and walked past him, ignoring him.   
  
'Lily! I need to speak to you," Travis shouted to her.   
  
"Forget it! Just... just leave me alone," Lily said, turning to corner.   
  
Travis just shook his head and walked away to his locker. When he got there, he saw that Ray was also there, waiting for him.   
  
"Hey, Travis. I'm sorry for the way I treated you yesterday. I didn't mean to be so rude. Just the shock of you and Lily really got to me. Call it truths?" Ray asked, holding his hand out. Travis shook it and smiled.   
  
"Truths. Now I just have to convince Lily that it didn't mean anything," Travis said.   
  
"What? The kiss? Who cares? I mean like, hey you shouldn't worry about it. In a couple of days, she'll come down the hallway and say that she forgives you for the whole entire incident. Just relax about it and forget it," Ray said reassuring him. Travis turned around and leaned up against his locker.   
  
"I hope you're right," Travis said with a big sigh.   
  
"Don't worry. I have known her since, when? Just relax buddy. We still have to get Robbie on our side. Anyway, since I don't think that they will be showing up to day, so what do you want to do for the broadcast today?" Ray asked.   
  
"I don't know. But I think I know what I have to do right now," Travis said as he looked over to Audrey talking to her friends down the hallway.   
  
'Hey I don't think so. Besides, you deserve Audrey. Don't go over there and dump her," Ray said.   
  
"I have to. I am having feelings for Lily and I don't want my relationship with Audrey effect me at all. I know what I have to do," Travis said walking over to Audrey.   
  
Just around the corner, Lily was standing there. She had over heard every single word they spoke.   
  
"So he's going to break up with Audrey, just for me?" she asked herself. She shook her head and walked away to her classroom. 


	2. Apologies

Travis walked up to Audrey and tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, Travis?" she asked.   
  
"Listen I think we should end the relationship here and now. We have nothing in common," Travis said. Audrey looked confused.   
  
"What? Are you serious?" she asked. But he didn't respond, he walked away and ignored her cries. He also felt heart-broken, but he knew he had to do it. The bell rang and he had class. Math, with Lily. He took a deep breath and walked into the classroom and saw Lily was sitting in her usual seat. In the back, last row. He walked over and saw two rows beside her. He looked over and saw that she was reading a book called, "_The Wish List_." He turned back to his desk and decided to study a little bit more for social studies. He opened up his textbook and began to read. The rest of the students walked in along with the teacher.   
  
"Okay people. Settle down. I know how anxious you to leave this classroom once again, but let's just get down to business," the teacher instructed the class. A couple of giggles were let out, but they stopped immediately. The teacher bean to write down some equations on the board and students began to write them on the board. Travis looked over to Lily and saw that she was writing down the equations and keeping her eyes only on the board and her paper.   
  
An hour later, the bell rang and students got up and left. Travis began to walk out the door, when all of a sudden he felt a tug on his arm. He looked back and saw that Lily was standing beside him.   
  
"Listen, Travis. I am so sorry for the way I was the morning. But I have been so furious lately, and well, I just didn't want to talk to anyone at all," she said.   
  
"Don't worry about it. We all have our days. Listen, I don't know you heard but I broke-"   
  
"Broke up with Audrey. Yeah I heard. Why? She is such s sweet girl and well, I thought she was the right one for you?" Lily asked.   
  
"Her and I have nothing in common. I don't know. I didn't feel like myself at all around her. I mean, I'll never really find anyone who is interested in sci-fi or anything like that," he replied. The all of a sudden, someone accidentally bumped into Lily and made her drop her books. She bent down to get them, and Travis helped her. He picked up a binder and saw that a book on _Star Trek_ was underneath it. He picked it up and showed it to her. "Is this yours?"   
  
"Yeah. I picked it up at the library and began to read it. It's actually interesting," she said standing up. Travis got up too and handed back the book.   
  
"Listen, I'll see you later," Travis said. He walked off and turned the corner, and Lily walked in the opposite direction.   
  
"Robbie was standing not that far away and heard it all.   
  
"Oh great. Now they are going to probably kiss and make-up again. I love Lily so much. But why does she have to go and like Travis?" he asked himself.   
  
It was Four o'clock and they were all standing in the radio station, broadcasting their show.   
  
"Welcome to Radio Free Roscoe. I'm Question mark and I'm wondering, does love happen at first sight?"   
  
"I don't know. Can it viewers?" Asked Smog. Several calls came in.   
  
"You're on the air," Shady Lane said.   
  
_"I think it can. I mean, that's how I met my first love. I saw him a Mickey's and we saw each other, eye-to-eye. He both got up and asked each other out. And now, here we are on our one-year anniversary,"_ said the viewer.   
  
"Thank you," said Pronto, hanging up the phone. "Okay, now it's time for any requests. Anybody got any?" asked Pronto.   
  
"I do. It's one of my Mom's favorite, "Love is a Razor" bye Bette Midler," Shady Lane replied. She started up the music and took her headphones off. She walked over to her backpack and took out the Star Trek book and began to read. "Listen, you guys can finish up the show. I'm going to take a breaks," Lily said, sitting on the couch. Pronto gave a shrug and began to speak once again.   
  
"Okay, thank you very much Shady Lane. She'll be taking a break, but if you have any questions, please feel free to cal in and ask away," Pronto announced. Lily threw a paper ball at him. Travis gave a smile.   
  
"Okay, and now onto this next song," Question Mark said. He pressed a button and the music started to play. He took his headphones off and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"What's up with you Robbie?" asked Ray.   
  
"Oh nothing. Just thinking. That's all," Robbie replied. Ray rolled his eyes.   
  
"So why are you all of a sudden interested in Star Trek, Lily?" asked Ray.   
  
"Dunno. Just have an interest into it," she replied. Ray looked over to Travis gave a slight grin. Travis just rolled his eyes. Robbie gave a questioning look. Lily rolled her eyes and began to read the book.   
  
It was five o-clock and the gang walked out of the warehouse.   
  
"Listen, I have to run off to my brother's game. I'll catch you later,' Ray said, running off.   
  
Hey Lily. Do you mind if I walk you home?" asked Travis.   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Okay, see you later," Robbie said waving. Lily and Travis waved back. They walked on. Talking about sci-fi and shows about sci-fi. Lily smiled about their conversation. 


	3. An Email From ?

"So Lily, what's up with Robbie lately? I mean, he's acting all weird and all," asked ray on the phone later that night.   
  
"You know what? I'm not so sure. I mean, every time he's around me when I am talking to Travis, he seems to be, well not himself," Lily replied back. She opened up her laptop and saw that she had an email. "Listen, Ray. I'm going to have to let you go. My mom has to use the phone," she lied. Ray hung up and Lily put the phone down. She then went back to the laptop and clicked on the email:   
  
_From: Unknown   
To: Lily   
  
"Lately, when I see you, I think about us. How is it that I am to concentrate about everything else, when I have you to think about. I need to talk to you in private. Meet me at Mickey's tomorrow at five. Please show up.   
From... You secret Admirer_   
  
"Strange. No email address or anything. I guess I will have to wait until tomorrow see meet this mysterious guy," she said to herself. She turned off the computer and got under the blankets and soon fell asleep.   
  
She awoke to the sound of her alarm clock the next morning. She went to her closet and pulled out her blue, bell-bottom jeans and her purple shirt. She walked over to her desk and put her homework in her bag. Walking down the hallway, she thought of who this mysterious person was, until she reached the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed out her long, golden-blonde hair. She walked downstairs and grabbed some toast on the go and went out the door.   
  
When she got to school, she saw that Travis, Ray, and Robbie were waiting for her at her locker.   
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked, once she got to her locker. They turned to look at her. "What? Do I have a zit up my nose or something?"   
  
"No, it's just that we heard you got an email from someone you don't even know," Robbie replied.   
  
"And how did you know about this?" she asked.   
  
"Easy, I knew you lied to me when yours aid you had to go. And plus I heard the little beep, beep on the computer. And second of all, you would have told me who it was. So that's how they found out," Ray said, crossing his arms.   
  
"Damn it, I have to turn that stupid volume down on the computer," Lily said, punching Ray in the shoulder. The bell went and they all headed to their classes. Lily had English class with Robbie, so they walked over there together.   
  
Once they got over there, they sat down in their desks. Which was in the last row, near the middle.   
  
"So Lily. What did this email say?" asked Robbie.   
  
"It said to meet him at Mickey's at five. I hope he shows up. But I have some bad news for this guy," Lily replied.   
  
"Oh, and what's that?"   
  
"Well last night when Travis and I were walking, he decided to ask me out,' Lily said, blushing slightly.   
  
"And you accepted?" he asked. Lily nodded. Robbie sighed and turned his full alertness towards the front, where the teacher was starting the day's lesson. The class got boring, and boring as the hour went on. A couple of times, Lily almost drifted off to sleep, but Robbie kept making sure that she wouldn't. Soon, the bell rung. The students got up and left the classroom, all yawning. They got out into the hallway and saw that Travis and Ray were walking toward them.   
  
"Hey Lily," Travis said, giving her a hug. She returned the hug and they let go. The four of them headed down to the cafeteria. They were serving chilidogs and milk. Travis and Lily passed and went to go sit down. Ray shortly joined them, but Robbie took off towards his locker.   
  
"Ray, I am quite unsure how you can scarf down that disgusting food product," Travis said with a disgusted look on his face.   
  
"What?!" Ray said with a mouthful of chilidogs.   
  
"You know what? Don't even reply to that," Lily said. Looking like she was disgusted. Then her cell phone went off. "Hello... yeah...Who is this...Oh...Well if we can't meet, the fine... Okay...Bye," Lily said.   
  
"Who was that?" asked Travis.   
  
"The guy who sent me the email. He said we couldn't meet, ever. He thought it would be too strange," Lily replied. That's when Robbie walked in.   
  
"Ray, you know that those are very unhealthy and gross?" Robbie said.   
  
"Yeah, and so? What's your point?" asked Ray. Robbie rolled his eyes and turned toward Travis and Lily.   
  
"So guys. What are you all doing tonight?" asked Robbie.   
  
"Nothing yet. Why?" Travis asked.   
"Nothing. Do you guys all want to go and hang out a Mickey's after the show?" asked Robbie.   
  
"Sure," the other three said at the same time. 


	4. A Date At The Movies

When they got to Mickey's they ordered sodas and sat down on the coach. In the background, was the song, "All the small things," by Blink 182. Travis sat down next to Lily ad Ray was on the other said. Robbie pulled up and chair and sat across from the three.   
  
"So you guys, what are you all up to tonight?" asked Ray. Robbie just gave a slight shrug.   
  
"Well Lily and I are going off to catch a sci-fi flick later on," Travis said, looking at Lily. Robbie rolled his eyes.   
  
"Hey you guys, it's perfect that you guys are with each other. You guys make a perfect couple," Ray said. Robbie began to clutch his fists. He looked at his watch.   
  
"Listen, guys. I have to get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Robbie said.   
  
"Okay, see you," Lily said. She turned her head towards Ray. "What's up with him? I mean, he's acting all weird."   
  
"Well, I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but he's getting jealous. Lily, he really likes you," Ray said.   
  
"But I thought he liked Kim?" asked Travis.   
  
"Not anymore. She likes Lily now. And well, ever since I got over Lily, he's been acting strange," Ray said. Lily and Travis' eyes widened.   
  
"Then he was the one you probably the one who sent me that email," Lily said, taking a deep breath.   
  
"Listen, Lily. We're going to miss the movie. We can talk to him later," Travis said getting up. He helped Lily up and said good bye to Ray. They walked out and headed for the theatre. They were hand in hand. One they got to the theatre and Travis paid for the tickets, while Lily paid for the junk food. (Which would make the night perfect since both people should split the cost ALWAYS at the movies or on any type of date!)   
  
"So what's the name of this movie again" asked Lily.   
  
"It's an older one, 'Attack of the Living Potatoes,' it's been a classic of mine for many years," Travis replied. Lily smiled.   
  
"I like the sound of that," Lily said as they sat down. Once they sat down, the movie began. Travis put his arm around her and held her close.   
  
The movie began with the classic scene of a girl walking down the street, alone and at night. She would be paranoid and always looked behind her. Then she would stop and a corner and wave for a taxi. A shadow would creep up on her and a figure would tap her on the shoulder. She would turn around and scream. All because the figure would be some kind of horror looking space creature, but instead, this was a giant potato that had tentacles and had one huge eye. The creature would grab the girl and eat her alive and spit out the clothes and bones.   
  
Travis looked over to Lily and saw that she was enjoying this movie. He smiled and held her close. She stared up into his eyes and smiled, she knew she made the right choice.   
  
Meanwhile, Robbie was walking down the street, thinking. He didn't know what to do. Did he love Lily or not? How was he to conquer his fears of ever talking to her? He also knew that he couldn't confess his love to her because she already had a guy and that guy was one of his best friends. He tried the email thing, but that never worked out. What was is next approach suppose to be? He couldn't tell her. Not now and not ever. He began to walk towards his house.   
  
When he got there, he opened the door and walked up to his room and slammed his door. He flopped down on his bed and fell asleep.   
  
Meanwhile, Ray was still at Mickey's, on the computer, chatting in a chatroom. He was talking to people, just like him; to people that also went to his school. Roscoe High had just recently created a chatroom for students to chat to from their school. He was chatting with a guy that called himself chicken_man. They were getting into a conversation about action movies. 


	5. After The Movies

**The Chatroom Conversation **   
  
Chicken_man: Okay, so where r u now?   
  
Ray22: At Mickey's. U?   
  
Chicken_man: Same. Meet me at the coach. We should talk.   
  
**End of Conversation**   
  
Ray got up and walked over to the coach that sat at Mickey's all the time. He looked around and saw nobody walking over. But then he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked right behind him to find a teenage boy that was his height. He had brown eyes and blonde hair. He wore a blue shirt and blue jeans. He sat down next to Ray.   
  
"Hey, name's Mike. I can tell your name is Ray, right?" asked the guy.   
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you Mike. Did you just move here?" asked Ray.   
  
"Yeah, just last week. Hey, haven't I seen you with three other people around here before?" asked Mike.   
  
"Yeah but one's at home and the other two are out on a date. While I am stuck here, alone," Ray said. Mike giggled a little.   
  
Meanwhile, Travis and Lily were still at the movie theatre, coming out of the movie. They held hands as they exited.   
  
"Lily, I don't know how much I can tell about how much I love you. You're just so, beautiful. I couldn't keep it a secret anymore," Travis said.   
  
Lily blushed. "Oh, I'm not that pretty. I guess I couldn't keep my feelings from you anymore either," Lily replied. Travis stopped and made her look into his eyes.   
  
"Lily, don't pressure your self in putting yourself down. You are beautiful, no matter what. I should know that. Heck, even a hundred men out there could say that. You are beautiful. But the main reason I love you so much is because of the unique person that is inside of you," Travis said. Lily looked into his eyes.   
  
"Are you serious?" she asked. Travis nodded. She smiled and hugged Travis. "Thank you Travis."   
  
"It's no problem."   
  
Back at Robbie's, Robbie walked around his house in his black shorts and gray muscle shirt. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge and went to the living room and flipped on the t.v. He changed the channel to the news and saw that nothing new was on. He then changed it over to the music channel and saw that Simple Plan's song, " I'm Just A Kid," was playing. He then had an idea for what to do for tomorrow's show.   
  
The next day, at the usual time (4:00 o'clock), the gang was ready to air the show. Then Travis gave the signal.   
  
"Hi I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, is it alright to still act like a kid?" asked Robbie.   
  
"But to what extent are you wondering about?" asked Smog.   
  
"I'm just wondering. Like trying to like girl, but showing her in the cutest way possible. Or what about throwing paper balls at a friend just to bug them. Is that still appropriate?" asked Question Mark.   
  
"Well depends on the person and how react to it. Like say for instance, you throw the paper ball at Mr. Waller, okay now that's an immature situation. But if you were to do it to show off to a girl, well now that's a wrong, but weird sort of a way to be mature," Lily said. And with that, Travis threw a paper ball at Lily. She bent down and grabbed it and threw it back at him. 


	6. Paper Ball Fight

"Okay, now that's highly immature you guys," Question Mark said. Lily looked at him mischievously.   
  
"Hey, don't you even think about guys. Don't even-"   
  
And with that, Lily hit him in the face with a paper ball. Travis laughed, but Robbie threw it at him.   
  
"Okay and you guys call me immature? Viewers, if you are still there, you are hearing the noises of the ultimate paper ball war. I am now switching over to a song," Ray said, putting on a song by Tricky called "Excess." The music started up and Travis hit Ray in the forehead with a paper ball.   
  
"Gotcha Ray!" Travis shouted.   
  
"Oh, now that's immature enough, don't you think?" asked Ray.   
  
"I don't know, what do you guys think?" asked Lily.   
  
"Ummmmmmm... WRONG!!!!!" Robbie said as he threw one at Travis.   
  
"Okay you guys, we need to get ready. The songs almost over," Travis said. And with that, Lily turned on her mic and began to talk.   
  
"Ok, for those who were just listening in, you have witnessed the most unbelievable battle. Now who ever thought that was immature, please dial in," Shady Lane said. As soon as she finished speaking, the phone rang. "Okay, it looks like we have our first caller. You're on the air."   
  
_"I think that was HIGHLY immature,"_the caller said.   
  
"Well if it isn't Kim Carlyle. What brings you to Radio Free Roscoe?" asked Ray.   
  
_"Well let's just say that I was just flipping through radio stations and I heard this so called war. I just want to say, what a bunch of nine year olds you are,"_Kim said and she hung up.   
  
"Well okay then. Thank you Kim for that wonderful view. Anyone else?" asked Shady Lane. The phone rang once again.   
  
"You're on the air," Smog said.   
  
_"Hey you guys. Don't worry about what Kim said. She always is immature. Anyways, that sounds so much like my friends when we are hanging out. Don't worry about what some dumb tenth grader says. And I also wanted to say what a great job you guys are doing. I hope that you guys can continue on,"_the caller said, hanging up. Shady Lane smiled.   
  
"Wow thank you caller #2. Well that's all the time we have to do today. We hope that you guys can join us next time on-"   
  
"Radio."   
  
"Free."   
  
"Roscoe." Travis turned off the mics and turned the control booth off.   
  
"So Lily, what movie are we planning on seeing tonight" asked Travis.   
  
"I don't know. You choose," Lily responded, packing up her bag that was on the couch.   
  
"I highly recommend the new martial arts movie that the theatre released just last week. It sounds like a good movie," Ray said.   
  
Lily and Travis looked at each other and shrugged, agreeing to the movie. Lily waved good-bye and they walked out the door, hand-in-hand. They walked down the street and were talking about something about martial arts. Travis looked up and saw that Audrey was walking down the street. He stopped and she also stopped.   
  
"Oh hi Travis, Lily. How's it going?" she asked with hesitation.   
  
"Oh, it's um, going great," Lily said. Travis nodded his head as his answer. Audrey walked by, giving Travis a slight shove in the shoulder.   
  
"Come on Lil. Let's get going. We don't want to miss the movie," Travis said. They continued down the sidewalk towards the theatre.   
  
Meanwhile, Robbie and Ray were back at the station. Robbie was sitting down at the table, writing his answers for his homework. Ray was also doing the same.   
  
"Isn't that great that Travis and Lily are finally going out?" Ray asked.   
  
"Yeah I guess so," Robbie said. His hand was beginning to shake. Ray noticed this.   
  
"Rob, are you okay?" Ray asked. Robbie looked up and saw tat Ray was staring at his hand, which was still shaking.   
  
"Everything's fine, really," Robbie responded. He went back to doing his homework. Ray did the same. Robbie began to think.   
  
_"Oh great, now Ray's onto me about my crush on Lily. How am I going to tell this to him? I mean he has had a crush on Lily since I don't know when. And now he seems to be calm about everything. Or is he hiding something too?"_ Thought Robbie. He looked over at Ray and Ray seemed to be his usual self.   
  
_"Lily, why did you have to go off with that Buddhist freak? What does he have that I don't?"_ Ray began to question himself. He couldn't keep his mind off of Lily. 


	7. The note that explains all

Later on the evening, Lily was working on her homework. History homework that is. She sat there, reading her textbook on the ancient civilizations of Greece. She was reading the last paragraph when all of a sudden, the phone rang and she jumped off her bed with surprise. She ran over to the phone and picked it up.   
  
"Hello," she said.   
  
"Hey Lily," said the voice on the other line.   
  
"Hey Robbie. How's it going?" asked Lily. There was some muffling going on in the background, but she waited. "Robbie, what are you doing?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing. Listen, can you help me?" he asked.   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Ok, there's this girl I like. But there's just one thing; she's already dating someone else. I wanted to tell her how much I felt about her, but just as I was, a guy asked her out and now they are dating. I wish I could tell her now, but how?" asked Robbie. Lily paused for a moment.   
  
"Well one thing you could do is to tell her how much you like them and then move on with your life. There are hundred of girls out there who could be waiting to meet you," Lily.   
  
"Thanks Lily. I've gotta go. See you tomorrow,' Robbie said, hanging up. Lily turned off her phone and sat back down on her bed. She picked up her textbook and opened back up to her page. But as she was, an out fell out of the book. She opened it and began to read it.   
  
"_Dearest Lily,   
I would like to say this to you personally, but words would not be able to come out of my mouth. I wrote you this letter to tell you how much I have really liked you out of these past years. Please tell me if you will go out with me, if you haven't been asked yet.   
Robbie. _   
  
She noticed the date and saw that it was dated tow weeks ago, before her a Travis were going out. She folded up the paper and put it in her book bag and threw her book gently onto the floor. She then lay back onto her pillow and closed her eyes and began to think.   
  
_"So this is why Robbie's been acting weird lately. He also has had a crush on me. But yet, never told me."_   
  
She kept running this in her mind, but the she opened her eyes to see what time it was. 7:00 PM. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  
In her dream, she was walking through the hallways of Henry Roscoe High. The only thing was, she was in her P.J'S. She walked down and saw Travis standing there. She put her hand up to his shoulder, and he turned around. Her eyes widened. His face wasn't Travis's; it was an evil clown look. She began to scream.   
  
"Lily. Lily, wake up!" she heard Travis say. She opened her eyes and sat straight up. She saw that Travis was sitting beside her. "Lily, are you okay?" he asked. She hugged him, crying.   
  
"Why do nightmares have to exist?" asked Lily. He held her close to him, rubbing her back like a mother would to her child. She then looked at him in the eyes, with tears still running down her face. Travis grabbed a piece of Kleenex off her nightstand and wiped the tears away. He held her close again and they sat there for awhile. Hold each other in their arms.   
  
Meanwhile, Robbie was at Mickey's, trying to finish up his homework, since he didn't ant to go home. He already had several phone calls from home, but he said he was going to stay there for awhile. Mickey came over and sat down next to him.   
  
"Robbie, what's been up with you lately? You seem so down in the ditch. Is something bothering you?" asked Mickey.   
  
"Ok, there's this girl I like. But there's just one thing; she's already dating someone else. I wanted to tell her how much I felt about her, but just as I was, a guy asked her out and now they are dating," Robbie said. Mickey got him the Ye-old-raised-eyebrow look.   
  
"Lily huh? Should've known. Ray's also after her and now that Travis has her, you just can't admit this to the girl," Mickey said. "You should just give up on her and move on. You know you can't win her."   
  
Robbie began to go right back to his math homework. He also thought about Lily, but he just shook his head and continued on. 


	8. What's Up With Robbie?

The next day, Lily was walking down the hallway. The very same hallway that Robbie's locker was, and there he stood. He was putting his books away, and then he realized that Lily was walking towards him. He quickly locked up his locker, grabbed his bag, and tried to walk away.

"Robbie, wait. Please," Lily said. Robbie stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Robbie, I read your letter and I really needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Just come and sit down on the bench with me," Lily said. Robbie then walked over and sat down on the bench and Lily followed along. "Robbie, why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Because I thought that maybe you would...you know...reject me," Robbie said, shyly.

"Yeah I would, but at least you wouldn't have to keep it all bottled up inside. You could have told me and maybe we could arrange something, like maybe go to the movies as friends. But you don't need to be afraid to tell me anything at all."

"You're right. But it looks like you might have other things on your mind," Robbie said.

"What do you mean?" Robbie then pointed out Travis and then got up and left. Travis then came and sat down next to him.

"What were you and Robbie talking about?" asked Travis.

"Oh stuff about RFR. No big at all," Lily said. Travis raised an eyebrow.

"And what, not tell me about it. Come on Lily, I know that's not the real reason," Travis said, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Honestly, you don't need to get tangled up in anything," Lily said.

"Alright then." They got up and left to go to their next classes. But just around the corner, Robbie stood there, and was listening onto their conversation.

"So then why isn't Lily telling the truth to Travis?" asked Ray. Robbie and Ray were sitting in the school library together, working on a project in science class.

"Who knows Ray? But I am most suprised at why you aren't acting so jealous and all," Robbie said.

"Well it's mostly because I have moved on. I know that there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah, but no one is as special as Lily Randle."

"Robbie? Are you the one who is getting jealous now?"

"No!"

Just around 4:00 p.m....

It was five minutes just before they were to air on the radio. Travis was sitting in the usual operation booth and Lily, who had moved to face him, was stroking a few chords on her guitar. Ray, who was now sitting in his chair was writing a few words on a piece of paper, was chewing gum.

"Okay, so do we have nay suggestions for today's show?" asked Lily.

"How about 'WHERE'S Robbie?' I mean, he didn't even bother to call us or even leave a message," Ray said.

"Oh well, just forget him. Besides, we're on in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...." Travis said.

And by the countdown had ended, Lily and Ray and their headphones on.

"The name's Pronto, but most of all, my beautiful assistant, Shadylane is here next to me. And to give you all a heads up, Question Mark has not shown up at yet," Ray said.

"Pronto, I AM YOUR ASSISTANT? Ha, it's more like you are. Anyways, here is a song for all of you to enjoy," Lily said. She pressed a button and Travis began playing a song. The song was 'Blah Blah, Blah By Out Of Your Mouth.

"So do we even know where Robbie is?" asked Lily.

"No idea," Travis said. Then at that very second, the phone rang. Lily picked it up.

"RFR."

"Hey Lily."

"Robbie? Why aren't you here at the station yet?" she asked. Ray was about to say something, but and punched him so hard that he nearly fell to the floor.

"Sorry that I didn't call. Something came up. Anyways, just seeing how you are and that I will see you later..." then the line went dead. Lily hung up the phone and looked over to Travis and Ray.

"That was so weird. Since when does Robbie ever have better things to do then RFR?" asked Lily.

"Dunno, maybe he finally met a girl?" asked Ray.

Then the three of them looked at each other. "Nah!"


	9. A New Girl in Robbie's Life

The next day, Lily was walking towards her locker and noticed Robbie was talking to another girl. She had short, blonde hair, blue eyes, and slim figure and was wearing a blue jean dress. Lily had a feeling that they knew each other from somewhere. She walked over to Robbie.

"Hey Robbie," Lily said. Robbie turned around and saw who it was.

"Hey Lily. This is my friend Elizabeth. She just moved here from Alberta," Robbie said.

"Hey Elizabeth," Lily greeted, shaking hands with her.

"Hi, I take it you are one of Robbie's friends?"; asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, we've known each other for quite awhile," Lily said. "Robbie, could I talk to you for one quick moment?" Robbie nodded his head and Lily him pulled off to the side.

"What's the matter Lily?"

"What's the matter? The matter is, is that you didn't even bother telling us the truth of why you didn't show up to RFR yesterday. That's what's the matter," Lily said.

"Well I didn't want to make a huge deal out of it. That's why I had to lie," Robbie said. Then he turned around and walked back to Elizabeth. Lily shook her head and walked off to her locker. When she got there, Travis came up to her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" asked Travis.

"Umm... let me guess, Einstein?" joked Lily.

"Nope."

"Steve Erkle?"

"Come on Lily, who is it?"

"All right, it's Travis," Lily said. Travis released his hands and turned Lily around. He then leaned over and kissed her passionately on the cheek.

"So what's up with Robbie?" asked Travis

"Well he did meet another girl. And she is standing right over there," Lily said. She pointed over to Elizabeth and Travis saw the girl.

"Well I guess we were wrong. I guess he can find a girl just right for him," Travis said. "But I have found the right girl for me that is right in my arms." Travis then picked Lily up and twirled her around. She was giggling with excitement.

"Travis, you have to put me down now," Lily said. Travis gently put her back down to the ground and held her close.

"You are still the most precious, beautiful thing in the world to me right now. Did you know that?" asked Travis.

"Well I hope I am," Lily said. Then they sealed off the conversation with a sweet kiss on the lips. Then Lily grabbed her books and they walked off to English class together.

From a distance, Ray saw the romance happening in the air.

"Gee, you sure seem to be lonely these days, Brennan," a familiar voice said.

"Carlisle, would please respect my personal space?" Ray stated.

"Hey I am just stating the obvious," Kim said. Then she turned around and walked away.

"Creepy," Ray said, shivering from the creepiness. Then he just shook his head and walked down the hallway towards his next class.

By lunchtime, it seemed as if Robbie was ignoring the gang.

"Gee, what a friend, I tell ya," Ray said. Lily punched him in the shoulder.

"Maybe he is better off with her. Who knows, maybe she's different," Travis said.

"Different? How could she be different?" asked Lily.

"I don't know. But I am sensing that she is probably not what she seems like," Travis said. Lily shook her head and bit into her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"You know, she probably is some sort of alien from outer space," Kim Carlisle said, coming up from behind them.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop into people's conversations?" questioned Ray.

"Hey, it's just my opinion," Kim said. Then she walked away.

"I think someone is just a bit jealous, don't you think?" Ray stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"What I mean is, is that she and Robbie did have a thing not long ago. You didn't know about it because they kept it private. But one day, I saw them kissing in the cougar radio office," Ray said.

"Eww, that's just sick," Lily said.

"Anyways, it's not really our business of who he decides to go out with, right?" asked Travis.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Ray said. Then he stood up, threw the rest of his lunch away, and walked off to his locker.


End file.
